Expedition/Support Expedition
Introduction Support expeditions involve sending a fleet into an expedition to provide additional bombardment during the [[Combat#Opening_Stages|opening stages of Combat]]. There are two types of support expeditions, normal support and boss support: * ''Expedition 33'' (15 minutes) is a normal support expedition, only works for pre-boss nodes. * ''Expedition 34'' (30 minutes) is a boss support expedition, only works for the boss node. Some '''important points''' about support expeditions are: * [[Events]] come with their exclusive support expeditions (e.g. expeditions 133 and 134 for normal and boss support, respectively) that can only be used throughout the event. ** These event expeditions are unlocked by default. ** Ships that take part in support expeditions are exempted from [[Events#Ship_Locking|ship locking]]. * Outside of [[events]] support expeditions only work in [[World 5]]. * Aerial Support does not work on night battle-only nodes. * For night to day battle nodes, Shelling and Torpedo Support trigger at the start of the night battle, while Aerial Support triggers during the day battle. In addition: * Sparkling your ships (mainly flagship) increases the probability to trigger support, while using fatigued ships reduces it. * For a [[#Support Types|support type]], [[#Support Shelling|Support Shelling]] is the usual choice, while Aerial Support is also used sometimes. * Support expedition will end if either of these two conditions is fulfilled: ** Finish a sortie. ** The timer runs out before starting a sortie. As long as the sortie is underway, having the counter running out on the way will not disable the support during battles. * Because support expeditions are ended but not returned, they do not count for daily and weekly expedition quests. Support Types A support expedition requires a minimum of '''at least 2 '''. The other 4 slots affect what type of support will be provided. The three types provided are Aerial Support, Support Shelling, and Long Range Torpedo Attack: Support Shelling The standard composition is '''2 DD, 1 CV(L), 3 BB'''. Up to two BBV may be substituted in for BB. '''Addendum''': Previously, 2 CV(L)s are usable for Shelling Support, but as of the November 17th, 2017 update, using 2 CV(L)s will result in Aerial Support instead. Shelling damage calculation * Each ship attacks a randomly selected enemy ship * Damage calculated as usual, see [[Damage Calculation]], noting that some modifiers don't affect support shelling, as described below ** For DD, BB, Cruisers and etc., the same [[Damage_Calculation#Basic_Attack_Power|shelling formula]] for basic attack power is used; if FP is ship's firepower, EFP is equipment firepower: 4 + FP + \sum{EFP} ** AOs use shelling damage formula regardless of equipment ** For CV and CVL the [[Damage_Calculation#Basic_Attack_Power|carrier shelling formula]] is used; if FP is ships's firepower, TP is equipment torpedo, DB is equipment divebomb: 25 + \big \lfloor 1.5 \times (19 + FP + \lfloor 1.3 \times \sum{DB} \rfloor + \sum{TP} ) \big \rfloor * Applicable modifiers: [[Combat#Formation_Selection|formation]] and [[Combat#Engagement_Form_Modifier|engagement]] modifiers, [[Damage_Calculation#Attack_Power_Cap|damage cap]], [[Damage_Calculation#Critical_Modifier|critical damage]] modifier * Accuracy (at least from morale, equipment accuracy, luck and levelshttp://ja.kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/%E3%82%B9%E3%83%AC%E3%83%83%E3%83%89:1253) also has its effect * The following factors are considered to have no effects (or pending verification): ** Artillery spotting modifiers; thus, there is no need to equip a seaplane ** Equipment fit and overweighthttp://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm27095718 ** Equipment [[improvements]]http://jbbs.shitaraba.net/bbs/read.cgi/netgame/13745/1400461230/493 ** [[Aircraft Proficiency]]http://jbbs.shitaraba.net/bbs/read.cgi/netgame/13745/1400461230/972 ** [[List_of_Shells_by_stats#Armor_Piercing_Shells|AP shell]] modifiershttp://jbbs.shitaraba.net/bbs/read.cgi/netgame/13745/1439793270/159 ** Light cruiser FP bonus ** Accuracy difference between battleships and carriers The attack power cap and the importance of accuracy render '''2-3 [[List of Main Guns by stats|main guns]] or 2-3 bombers + 1-2 [[List of Radars by stats|radars]]''' as standard setup for battleships and carriers (when dealing with heavily armored targets, DD can use 3 radars to increase the chance for their scratch damage). Sparkling all ships for better accuracy is also recommended. For example: * [[Haruna|Haruna Kai Ni]] equipped with two [[46cm Triple Gun Mount]] and two [[Type 32 Surface Radar]] will have 5 + (96 - 1) + 2 × 26 = 152 attack power before the cap with +16 accuracy from equipment ** With three [[46cm Triple Gun Mount]]: 179 attack power before the cap, 142 in head-on engagement * [[Yamato|Yamato Kai]] with two [[46cm Triple Gun Mount]] will have 195 attack power before the cap, or 156 in head-on engagement * [[Kaga|Kaga Kai]] with two [[Suisei Model 12A]] (or two [[Ryuusei Kai]]) will have 55 + 1.5 × (49 - 1) + 1.5 × 1.3 × 2 × 10 (or 55 + 1.5 × (49 - 1) + 1.5 × 2 × 13) = 166 attack power before the cap, 132 in head-on engagement ** With three [[Suisei Model 12A]] (or three [[Ryuusei Kai]]): 185 attack power before the cap, 148 in head-on engagement * [[Hiryuu|Hiryuu Kai Ni]] with two [[Suisei Model 12A]] (or two [[Ryuusei Kai]]) will have 188 attack power before the cap, or 150 in head-on engagement * [[Yuudachi|Yuudachi Kai Ni]] will have 77 attack power without guns, or up to 86 with 3 guns ([[Ayanami|Ayanami Kai Ni]] will have 3 less). For example, with default modifiers, Yuudachi with one gun (or Ayanami with two) will always hit for 40+ damage on a 30- armor ship. See the following tables for reference Aerial Support Standard composition is '''2 DD, 4CV(L/B)''' with the maximum amount of carriers possible participating in the airstrike. Only ships with planes participate in this phase, as this support type will lead you through a self-contained air phase. This means that your fleet will be subject to the 1st and 2nd phase of [[Aerial Combat]]. The efficiency of this support is heavily dependent on whether you can reach a desirable air status, and whether the enemy is strong or not. Since this support also makes use of the airstrike formula, the only thing relevant are the planes you're using on your carriers. Airstrike Phase The Aerial Support Fleet fights for the air control for a desirable air status, just like how it happens with the main fleet, with a few twists: * Your bombers will each randomly select a target to attack. ** The damage done here is weaker in comparison to the airstrike from a main fleet. * The enemy fleet will not attack your support fleet. * Whatever air state you reach with your support fleet, will not affect the air state of the main fleet. * Your bombers are still susceptible to fire, while your opponent is immune to it. Obviously, if a plane slot gets obliterated, it does not launch its attack either. ** The enemy shot down ratio for both proportional and fixed is 20% less effective than usual. * There is no Contact, have no uses here. * The base accuracy is reduced in comparison to the airstrike from the main fleet. * Improvements are not taken into account. * [[Aircraft Proficiency]] has no effect. * Using Jets will not trigger a Jet phase. Airstrike Damage Calculation Since each bomber attacks their own target using the airstrike formula, it is important that you try to reach a favorable air control, to reduce the amount of bombers being lost and to maximize the damage you can dish. The Aerial Support fleet uses the following formula for basic attack power of '''each''' plane (same as the usual [[Damage_Calculation#Basic_Attack_Power|airstrike formula]], with the exception of 25 constant being reduced to 3) and a postcap modifier of 1.35: (P \times \sqrt{N} + 3) \times R where: *P is the bomber's Torpedo or Dive Bombing stat *N is the current plane count (slot size) of the slot *R is the bomber's Plane Scaling: Anti-submarine Patrol Anti-submarine Patrol can also occur when using aerial support. At least one CVL and either of one CVL/AV/AO/LHA/CL/CT or 2DE is required to trigger it. The recommended composition is 2CVL 2CV 2DD, equipped with high ASW planes on large slots. Take note that on a node with only surface enemies, it will default back to aerial support (if possible). In ASW Support, all planes with ASW stat and on a non-zero slot except carrier fighters will participate. Damage is calculated by the following formula: \operatorname{precap} \left ( 0.6 P \times \sqrt{N} +3 ) \right ) \times 1.75 \times R \times C where: *P is the plane's ASW stat *N is the current plane count (slot size) of the slot *R is a random multiplier from three weighted numbers: 1.2 (40%), 1.5 (10%) or 2.0 (50%) *C is the Critical Hit Modifier *Precap is the [[#Attack Power Cap|soft cap to attack power]], soft capping at 150. Long-range Torpedo Attack Currently, torpedo support is only capable of dealing scratch damage, regardless of torpedo stat. It is not known if this is a bug, or intended behavior. As such, it can currently be considered a failure state, when your support fleet does not fulfill the conditions of any other 'proper' support type. Trigger rates This is the general trigger rate for all support expeditions. * Route support, normal morale: 50% * Route support, only flagship is sparkled: 65% * Route support, all ships are sparkled: 90% * Boss support, normal morale: 85% * Boss support, only flagship is sparkled: 100% The general algorithm is: 50% base + 15% if flagship is sparkled + 5%*N for N sparkled non-flagships + 35% if boss support. References